(Minecraft) Life Is Not A Fairy Tale
by Silvanius
Summary: What do you think life is? Unluck, there is no happy ending... read this true story and find out how it goes bad, whatever you do...


_The following is a minecraft story based on a true story, what you are going to read is the sad story that shows even glory, strenght and honor cannot save us in a real life for it is in a cruel world that we live. So beware what you do if the following closely happens to you._

**Life Is Not A Fairy Tale**

Minecraft, itself is a popular game who is, by many, believed as a kid game. Some would say it is nothing special while others would discribge it as a world of infinite possibilities, surrounded by an uncountable ammouth of different games and plugins all in one.

The game is played mostly in multiplayer on servers. One of the most popular and played of all is, we admit it, the Survival Games.

This is the story of a man who just bought the game, wanting to play it at last. It took all his attentions and first logged in as a Steve to play the SG.

Things were not so easy for our friend, the world is cruel against the Steves, each game he did wasn't as easy as he thought.

He tried to take a stand in battle.

He died

Failed often

Raged as well...

But still he never gave up... training almost every day free he had to play.

Things were about to change for him as he met a friend, an ally that helped him to fight the hardest battles.

They spoke often, our friend learned combat abilities and took a skin, he no longer was a Steve, but a warrior!

Days later, first victory alone in a 24 players game, he was so proud...

By the time, the victories were closer to eachothers, he began to turn into a true warrior. He could fight like an assassin, using all the possible stratégies to win a fight. His training was going to PVP and fight two players at once.

One faithful game, our hero realised he was getting a reputtion and players started teaming up against him, he killed two out of three full stuffed players against him while all he had was a wooden sword and a leather armor.

This battle was all seen by a moderator, the staff of the server were known that by the higher there rank were, the stronger they were. So far we knew the Owner as the Blade King.

The moderator challenged him, his name he still remember it even years later, IAmStriker. So beware, my friend, a true ennemy is standing before you...

The fight was mortal, our hero left the arena victorious his friend was so proud of him, they celebrated it, now known as the ''Careers''.

The moderator reported his lost, finally the staff had a true worthy ennemy!

The Admins challenged the warrior, they were too strong for him so he tripled his training and became a ''New God of War'', it was surprisng that he killed not one Admin, but two of them! All of them thanked eachothers, the Admins for having a true worthy fight and him for having such good rivals.

Then HE logged in... the Blade King, it is rumors that he fights so good that no sword or arrows can touch him...

The Blade King challenged ou hero, who accepted but in a week. The Owner already prepared a wide room for the combat, many players were so excited to see this fight.

As any good fighter, our hero decided to look on his opponent's combat ability, which put him out of voice...

Mob Arena, round 147, 7 creepers charging at him all the circle. He did a 360, hitting at a perfect rate all the creepers in one turn, his attack was so well timed they all exploded before landing to the ground without damaging the warrior. This was just amazing...

He began to think if he had a chance... still he had to do as always and never give up...

The round of faith, 500 players were logged in the arena but no one took the chests, all were just sitting watching the fight. The Owner spawned items with his abilities, each warriors had a full iron armor, a bow and enough luck.

First trial, the bow, even if he called himself Katniss he missed always, then fight from close, the Owner was hitting so fast he could not reach him, then at a thought he jumped at him, used the knockback of his ennemy to shoot an Arrow, he didn't saw if it hit him but the crowd went high up. He still was alive without an arrow on his face.

They fought really long and then, an opening, our hero charges, leaps his sword into the air, strikes..!

Silence...

No victory of him was celebrated today...

The Blade King takes his sword and finish him in one hit.

Our hero saw it, the blade perfectly hit him but it went through him, same as the arrow. The king was a liar and a cheater, using his power to gain a fake reputation! So, he tried to warn everyone, passing by his friend here, but before he could reach him, the void was beyond him, sailing him, taking him away by the chains of destiny...

The Ban Hammer Has Spoken and no one can take it away...

_You might think that this story is kinda weird and think... ''From who did that happened? When? Why?''._

_This is my story, and it has a sad ending..._

_Months passed since that day, when I lost my favorite server. So I went somewhere else, a more crowded server to get a reputation, ItsJerryAndHarry's server, playing OneInTheChamber. Passing time, still trying to find my friend that I had no way to find him, not warn him of what happened._

_I don't know what happened later on, the server was still openned and looked to go fine even without me, still with a bad king. What was I expecting, since when life ends well? Since when are good Kings easy to find?_

_The End? No, still a small detail that happened one day, the thing that seemed destiny knocking, waiting for an answer._

I was playing the game and faced an ennemy, I didn't took careful so I got defeated, I wanted to know who killed me so I looked at the chat.

I was slain IAmStriker. He did not even recognized me, I tryed to talk to him begged his pardon to be able to go back on a server, I was able to talk to him for he was doing a livestream, that I still can't back. I saw him logging in, typing /pardon with my name on it, he asked me how I got banned.

What should I have done? Done the right thing or lying? I don't even know anymore... I said the truth, he said he'll talk about it with the others and then unban me.

_This is been 5 months ago I guess and I am still banned..._

_Our life dépends on opportunities, even those we miss... have I missed it or is it just the world itself that makes no sence, where are we going? Who are we? What are we even doing here..._

_This is the end, I guess..._


End file.
